


Oil And Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Sex, Lyrium Addiction, Oral Sex, Romantic Gestures, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, love helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oil And Kisses

On his bad days, when the places where lyrium once was shake and tremble and burn, Cullen can't shave. He'd do serious damage to himself with his unsteady hands if he tried.

At least it isn't hard to hide. He starts a habit of only shaving every few days, to cover for the times when he couldn't if he wanted to. Nobody questions it. He's well aware that he's a workaholic; it's easy for the people around him to believe he's just not taking the time for it.

It is, of course, Evelyn who notices first.

He has two bad days in a row towards the end of one of the 'don't shave' parts of his week, and he's starting to look a bit of a mess. His men don't question it, just assume he's been particularly busy, but Evelyn knows better. They'd gone for a morning walk a few days back, two hours of quiet time to be alone together, and she'd even talked him into a nap yesterday. He has no excuse.

But she doesn't call him on it, not really. Instead, on the morning of the third day, she does something about it.

She's sitting at the edge of his bed in her underthings, watching him as he gathers the pieces of his armor from the floor. Usually, she helps him with that. After their first time, she'd coyly admitted to enjoying the clash of metal on stone as she undresses him. He hasn't made an argument for keeping it neat since, but she does insist on cleaning up after herself.

Not today, though. Instead, she's just observing the process, frowning to herself.

“Cullen.”

He abandons the armor to look at her. She's smiling now, serene and self-assured.

“Yes?” He asks.

“I'd like to do your shaving for you today. Would that be alright?” She cocks her head just a bit to the side, and it unsettles a lock of her hair. Affection grabs Cullen in the gut and he has to swallow before he can speak.

“Uh. If that's what you want, that's fine. Why, though?” He suspects that she knows.

Her answer surprises him.

“My mother used to do it for my father every morning when I was growing up. It's one of my silly romantic notions. Indulge me?”

Cullen feels like someone's blown a hole in the floor underneath him. He nods.

“Of course,” He replies, not surprised when his voice comes out soft and warm. Evelyn smiles and stands up. He watches as she gathers the supplies from his drawers. She's seen him do it enough times to know exactly where they are. She gestures to the chair.

“Sit.”

Cullen obeys her without a second thought. She smooths his shaving oils into his skin with a care that he has never given the task. Her hands are calloused and dry from hours outside but the oil makes them soft, enhances the slide of her fingers. It's almost embarrassing, how nice it feels.

He's in a sort of trance as she gets out his razor. Before she touches blade to skin, she leans down to kiss the bridge of his nose. Cullen chuckles and closes his eyes. The scrape of the razor against his face is familiar and her presence is so warm that something mundane starts to relax him.

She's done before he knows it, toweling the remains of hair and oils off his face. He smiles up at her and her expression settles into something almost proud. She kisses him properly, humming happily when he kisses back.

“There you go,” She says with a hint of mischief, “A bit of early morning gentleness for my big gruff soldier.”

When she tries to stand up straight again, Cullen wraps an arm around her hips.

“Do you have somewhere to be this morning?” He asks, and she shakes her head.

“Not due anywhere vital for another few hours,” She says, and then breaks into a delighted squeal as Cullen stands up and hoists her up off her feet all in one motion. She throws her arms around his shoulders.

“Don't drop me!” She demands, laughing, and Cullen obeys only as far as he has to carry her to the bed, and then he drops her anyways-- onto her back on the blankets. Evelyn pushes herself up onto her elbows to watch as Cullen pulls the tunic he'd only just put on back off.

“Oh, yes, I like this. I should do silly domestic favors for you more often.”

“I thought you might enjoy the, ah. Fruits of your labor,” Cullen feels very proud of himself that he doesn't immediately have to hide his face after that. Being with a noblewoman really should make him feel more insecure about his manners, not less so. Evelyn looks confused for a moment before Cullen tugs her small clothes down her legs. As he ducks his head to kiss her stomach, her face lights up with glee.

“Oh! Oh _yes_ , Cullen, you glorious man,” She croons, arching her back as he presses a kiss to her clit. She is beautifully responsive under his mouth, sighing shamelessly in pleasure as he worships her with his tongue. He doesn't have to fear being too rough with her; she is pliant and eager and he no longer has to worry about scratching her.

She babbles a bit every time he hits a good moment, crying out his name and making little noises almost like giggling. From the stories Bull refuses to _stop_ telling, women giggling with delight during sex isn't exactly the _norm_ , but Cullen loves every second of it. Her orgasm comes with a shrill, unashamed squeal and then long, breathy moans on the following pulses of pleasure. She doesn't let go of the sheets even when she's a panting, sweaty mess. He's actually seen her fall asleep still holding onto them before.

This time, though, she spreads her legs wide and lifts her head up to grin sleepily at him.

“Go for it,” She purrs.

It is absolutely worth missing most of breakfast.


End file.
